


追逐游戏04

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	追逐游戏04

　04 猫的报复/强制标记

　　警告：脆皮鸭文学史上第一只单方面标记A的O——李泰容

　　

　　他的背骨重重地砸落在客厅的实木地板上，人体和坚硬的木质撞击发出的声音在空旷沉寂的宿舍里格外响亮。

　　扑到他的是一只桀骜的野猫

　　猫很瘦，很轻，突出的骨头硌着金道英的同样不怎么厚实的皮肉，疼痛在他们身体相触的每一处滋生蔓延。

　　“你疯了——”撞到了后脑的他好不容易从眩晕中回过神，挣扎着想要推开身上的李泰容。

　　但是猫的动作比他更灵敏迅速。

　　下一秒他就被摁着着肩膀吻倒在地板上。

　　不，或许不能称之为吻

　　李泰容撕咬他嘴唇的动作像一头饥饿多时，凶性毕露的野兽。

　　唇齿交缠的同时他们四目交汇

　　野兽漆黑的眼一错不错地紧盯着他，幽深的瞳孔中没有一丝光亮。

　　地板的寒气一点一点地爬上金道英的脊背，渗进心脏又钻入每一条血管，恍惚间他错觉自己成了被捕获的猎物

　　临近假期，宿舍已经人去楼空，只有他被李泰容叫住留下来帮忙打扫房间

　　也就是说，偌大的房子里只有被抓住的他，和设下陷阱的另一个人

　　“呵——”从被撬开的唇齿间泄出一声冷笑，金道英握起了拳头

　　下一刻

　　被攻击了柔软肚腹的猫哀叫着在地板上蜷成一团

　　脱离桎梏的金道英龇牙咧嘴地扶着腰起身，手背擦过湿漉漉的嘴唇，剐蹭下一片腥红的液体。

　　真是疯了

　　“李泰容你冷静点没？”他恶狠狠地瞪倒在地上的人，数次深呼吸才压下快要脱口而出的脏话。

　　他没有得到回应

　　被击倒的人蜷曲着单薄的身体，后颈上薄薄的皮肤仿佛下一秒就会被弯曲突出的颈骨刺破——李泰容过分消瘦，皮与骨紧紧相贴，骨头尖锐之处戳在他的皮肉里呼之欲出，尖锐锋利得仿佛可以穿透那层苍白的皮肤刺痛金道英的眼和心

　　压抑的喘息声撞进金道英的耳膜

　　眼前的李泰容与三年前废寝忘食练习结果坏了胃的那个男孩重合了身影，但是那时他尚有一个会押着他按时进食的恋人

　　而现在，这个前男友正冷眼看他在地板上痛苦战栗

　　金道英动摇了

　　他靠近他想要弄清状况

　　下一刻却被狡诈的猫伸爪绊倒

　　狼狈地跪倒在地，

　　李泰容的肋骨撞上了他的脊背，苦杏仁味的吐息灼痛了他后颈的皮肤

　　“为什么？为什么东营要骗自己呢？”

　　略微粗糙的指腹擦过他敏感的腺体，在肩胛骨上方徘徊。他的前任对这具身体了如指掌，再稍稍放出信息素，他就无法遏制身体的战栗，双臂软的几乎无法支撑住身体。

　　身后人柔软的嘴唇抵上了金道英发烫通红的耳垂，低沉的嗓音像羽毛轻扫他的耳膜

　　——“你明明，想要我想的不得了吧？”

　　“不——”此刻金道英还有什么不明白的，他惊恐地想要挣开桎梏，却已经迟了——

　　后颈腺体被咬破的剧痛伴随着高浓度信息素流入的异样快感一起轰炸着他的感官。

　　AO之间单方面的标记迅速完成，这标志着，除非摘掉腺体，从此他都要为李泰容所掌控。

　　“我给过你选择的机会……”李泰容伸出舌尖一点一点舔舐着纤长后颈上流血的伤口，含糊不清地对他讲，“我求你标记我，你却走的毫不留情……”

　　“标记——”生理性的泪水充斥了金道英的眼眶，他以为当时李泰容所说的标记指的是成结内射的标记，平等而可逆。而不是像这种，已经被现代人抛弃的，古时候标记战败者的近似奴隶契约的封建习俗。

　　这种粗暴的仪式会给人的身心造成很大影响。

　　‘原来李泰容还是那个李泰容，任性顽劣为所欲为的本性丝毫没有改变。’比起皮肉之痛，对李泰容的失望反倒更沉重些

　　“东营说分手，却又一直来招惹我。”将猎物按在爪下的猫儿慢斯条理地用尖牙比对美餐的分量，思索着哪个位置开始下口肉质会更鲜美。

　　苦杏仁味的信息素随着主人的怒意在空气中逐渐厚重，将已被标记的猎物压迫的瑟瑟发抖。

　　金道英感受到的信息素陡然变得强烈而富有攻击性，带给他生理性的惶恐，叫他害怕的颤抖起来，身体被标记后的本能更在叫嚣着服从那个人

　　瞧，这一切都是这个残酷的奴隶契约带来的，现在金道英的情绪完全被李泰容所牵引，标记方生气了，他就得被动承受负面情绪，还有就是……

　　李泰容放出信息素的另一个用意是催化猎物的情欲

　　他轻松的把因为本能瑟缩着小声抽泣的猎物翻过身，露出脆弱的肚腹，和绯红湿润的眼眶，毫无威胁性的甜腻信息素在空气中缓缓升腾。

　　李泰容的手掌贴着金道英紧实的肌肉纹理缓缓下移，最终覆上了他腿间狼狈鼓起的一包

　　“现在，取悦我。”

　　居高临下地跨坐在他腿上的猫儿舔着嘴唇，如是说。


End file.
